


Future

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: AU, Future Fic, Nightwing - Freeform, Original Character(s), Team Arrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Skylar Queen is 15 in the year 2020. After bouncing around from foster home to foster home as a kid, she discovers who her real mother and father are, only to find out that her mother died in a car accident a year ago and her dad didn't even know she existed. Skylar also didn't know that said father was, who she thought was the most badass person on the planet. It's now two years after she met her father and is fighting along side him and the rest of the team she now calls her family. Things are great for the time being but an old enemy seeking revenge finds his way back to star city. (FUTURE FAN FIC) (ALTERNATE UNIVERSE)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is totally my first time writing and I'm really exited to see where this story goes. I was just spit balling ideas through my head and came up with this alternate universe. So a couple (big) things are different. Im a huge olicity shipper so at this point they've been married for a year and the stuff with William never happened. Also I kind of LOVE Dick Grayson and thought it would be a cool idea to see him in this without Batman (Im not saying I don't like Batman, I really do). Also I brought Roy back cause A) He's amazing B) He and Thea are goals and C) Why the frick not. My universe. So yeah, have fun!

December 12th 2020

Where the hell is Uncle Barry? It's been an hour since my train got to Central City Station and it's freezing cold. How can a guy with super speed not be on time? At least dad's not picking me up. I love the guy but when it comes to being on time, he's twice as bad as Barry. Even though he's super late I'm not that mad. Im really exited actually. I haven't seen him in over a month and he always takes me to the movies when I'm in town. Plus he gets me pizza from Coast City. Coast City! So when Dad and Felicity decided to go to Hawaii for their one year anniversary, I jumped at the chance to stay with Barry and Iris for a few days. I feel my phone buzz in my sweatshirt pocket. Dick texted me.

he pick you up yet?

Nope still at the station

that sucks. is it snowing outside?

Little bit yeah, might go out

ya know you could have stayed with me in Bludhaven. theres this nice abandoned apartment I'm staying at.

Dick I slept over like a week ago 

so what

I haven't seen Barry in a while

is that an excuse to hang with him cause he has fucking powers and I don't

No! I love you Dick speedster or not. Plus you kick ass without them.

yay. Love you too

Dicks been my best friend for six years and my boyfriend for a few months now. We had always thought about it but waited until we were older. I used to hang around Haly's Circus as a kid and Dick was an acrobat in it. After his parents died in an act he basically lived in any empty apartment or house he could find. I go out to Bludhaven a lot and he comes to Star City every now and then too. He knows my dad's the Green Arrow and he's helped him on a few missions. To my surprise they hit it off really well. It wasn't that cliche scenario where the Dad hates his daughters best friend and new boyfriend. Whenever Dick's in town dad lets him stay at the loft where he, Felicity and I live. He's known how to fight since he was nine and was pretty damn good at it. Not to brag but Im getting really good at it too. Dad's a good teacher and archery skills run in the family. 

A couple minutes later I see a streak of lightning flying through the station and in a matter of seconds I'm at Star Labs.

"You would think a guy with super speed would have a good sense of time".  
"Nice to see you too Smalls" said Barry. "I got held up. New meta I had to deal with. But..." he rushes out of the room and back in, " I got you this." He sets the cardboard box of heaven down on the desk. "Coast City pizza!" I run towards the box and grab the biggest slice in the pie. "All is forgiven." I say with a smile and bite down on the cheesy goodness.

___________________________________________________________

I sit back down at our little table.  
"Just got a text from Smalls. Barry picked her up." I say. "An hour late, but he still picked her up."  
"Thats probably earlier then you would have Oliver, what with your chronic lateness." Felicity says with a grin and I chuckled in return. I sat across from Felicity in a tiny restaurant on the beach. I was eating some fries while she munched on a burger.  
"So... how is it?". I asked.  
"It's good. Not Big Belly Burger good, but good."  
"I don't think anythings as good as Big Belly."  
"You're not wrong." They both quietly laughed at that one. "Why didn't you bring Smalls on our little adventure?"

Even though she wasn't her daughter, Felicity loved Skylar and she loved her back. Felicity was the one who nick named her Smalls and it really caught on fast. The name fits too. With me being 6'1 and her just shy of 5'2, Skylar "Smalls" Queen was just that. Small. The day I found out about her Felicity was with me and ran a quick DNA test but I think I knew she was my kid as soon as I met her. Same blue eyes and light brownish blondish hair. I didn't know that Riley Hudson, the girl I dated in high school, had a daughter that was mine or that she had died a few years back. I also didn't know that she put said daughter in a foster home as a baby. Skylar said she didn't have a last name so when she found out about me she took the name Queen although the public didn't know and still doesn't know about my secret kid. Its better that way. I had told Felicity the whole story deciding not to keep anything secret and also took Skylar into the lair where she found out what my night job was and met the rest of the team. The look on her face when she saw the suit for the first time was priceless and the team loved her as much as I did. Within weeks she was a part of our small family and to this day the team and I would do anything to protect her. She was after all only 15.

"I invited her but she said that she would rather us enjoy our anniversary without an annoying little teenager with us. Her words not mine." I replied. "Plus, she really wanted to stay with Barry".  
"She loves having a speedster friend doesn't she?"  
"Can't blame her, he gets her whatever she wants."  
_____________________________________________________

"You coming to Star City for christmas?" I ask. "Yup, your dad invited me and the rest of team Flash to the holiday party" Barry said. "Speaking of, what do you want for Christmas?"  
"I don't really know. I'm turning 16 soon and I really want a bike like dad's but I haven't asked him yet."  
"How about a new bow?" Iris said as she walked out of the kitchen and went upstairs to sleep. Barry and I were in the living room playing XBOX. He had like every car racing game known to man. I usually won though.  
"That actually sounds really cool. Thanks Iris."  
"I have an idea in mind but Cisco has to make it." Barry chimed in.  
"What is it?"  
"Not saying."  
"Please?"  
"Nope."  
"Damn."  
"Does Dick want anything? I assume he'll be there too." Barry had met Dick a couple of times and they liked each other  
"He's been asking for some stick thing. He says it emits an electric charge so if he hits someone or the ground in front of them, they'll be shocked. Im 80 percent certain he made it up."  
My phone started vibrating in my pocket again but when I pulled nothing was on the screen. Weird.  
"Damn it! Why do you keep winning?" Barry shouted after I had won for the 6th time that night.  
"Guess the Flash just ain't fast enough hmm." I said in response. "It's ironic how the guy who can break the speed of sound in his sneakers can't win a single lap of any racing game. You even lost at Mario Kart. Shame Allen, shame."  
"Let's have a real race outside, then we'll see who the slow one is."  
"Fine i'll give you that."  
My phone did that weird buzzing thing again but nothing showed up. My phone wouldn't even turn on.  
"Hey does your phone ever vibrate when it's dead?"  
"No, maybe your's isn't dead and will turn on soon. It would suck if you had to ride back tomorrow without music."  
"Yeah i'll just plug it in." I turn to look at my watch. Its 2:38 in the fucking morning.  
"I have an early train ride back tomorrow Barry, i'm gonna tap out."  
"Why do you say 'tap out' instead of i'm gonna go to sleep like a normal person?"  
"Sounds cooler. Night."  
____________________________________________________  
"Is it weird that Smalls didn't reply to my text? I told her we were boarding our flight soon." I said to Oliver. Smalls is never two feet away from her phone.  
"I'm sure it's just dead or something like that." Oliver said. "I'm sure she's fine Felicity. She's with Barry. Plus she can defend herself if she comes across an evil meta-human." I tense at the thought of Skylar fighting a meta-human. Oliver put his arm around me. "Felicity i'm positive she's at Barry and Iris's home safe from any meta. She could also be asleep you know."  
"Please, if she's any daughter of yours she doesn't get much sleep. You and her have that in common." Oliver laughed at that and then got up from his seat because his phone started ringing and he got up to take that call.  
"It's Lyla." he said. "Why is she calling me so early in the morning?"  
"No clue honey but say hi for me." I said back to him as he walked away to the corner of the airport gateway we were sitting in. Our plane was coming soon. It had been a nice vacation. Oliver was shirt-less for most of it which was defiantly a plus. I had watched him surf a few times and he got the hang of it pretty quickly. That hike up the dormant volcano was also breath-taking. All in all, the trip was amazing. I see Oliver walking back to me.  
"What was that about?" I ask. His face usually says a lot but this time I can't tell whats on his mind. He looks angry but he also looks afraid, an emotion i'd never thought to see on Oliver.  
"Something happened." he said.  
"There was a black out in the Super Max prison on Lian Yu 48 hours ago."  
"The malfunction caused a glitch in the containment system."  
"Did anyone escape?" I ask frantically  
"Yes. Just one person. He killed a group of fishermen on the island and stole their boat. Neither Lyla or ARGUS know where he is now."  
"Oliver who is it?"  
"Slade."

**Author's Note:**

> Well I kinda wanted to get that out in the open as soon as possible but I didn't expect to do it in the first chapter. Oh well. It's gonna be a lot less fluff in the next chapter. This is totally my first time writing so I'm open to any suggestions you guys give me. See you in the next chapter ;).


End file.
